


2k Follower Drabble Giveaway

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Series: one million words [49]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU, Lucy (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: (light), Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, OOC!Roman, Pet Play, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22666549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff
Summary: A drabble giveaway on my tumblr @domromanoff
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Helena Bertinelli/Reader, Lucy (Lucy)/Reader, Scarlett Johansson/Reader
Series: one million words [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420099
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. "Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn't tease me." || Lucy (Lucy 2014)

Lucy had taken you into the city three hours after arriving, and you were excited to explore. You hadn't seen her since she moved to study abroad. The two of you started dating two months before she moved, but you loved her and even though she was far away, you wanted to stay with her.

"You're going to love this restaurant, baby." she smiled, leaning in to give you a kiss on the cheek. She led you into the building, asking for the booth in the back. Normally, the two of you would sit across from each other, but you pulled her down to sit next to you in the large booth.

"I've missed you so much, I thought about you constantly for the past three months. I'm glad you were able to come see me," Lucy admitted, rubbing her thumb against the back of your hand.

"Lucy, we were facetiming every other night," you chuckled, biting your lip as you got an idea. It was risky due to being in public, but both of you were into it, and since you hadn't seen her in months, you didn't see a problem. "But I was thinking about you after those calls."

You moved your down to her thigh, running it lightly up and down, and you smiled as you felt her tense up. "What're you doing, baby girl?" she asked, her voice more raspy than usual. Hoping no one could hear the two of you.

You pulled your hand away just before the waitress arrived at your table. Taking your orders, you couldn't help but think of what the two of you would be doing once you were done eating. That's when you decided you wanted to tell her _exactly_ what you thought about. You leaned in so that your lips were touching her ear.

"I thought about you fucking me like you did the night before you left. Used one of those fake come ones, and you kept filling me. Miss that so much." you licked the shell of her ear before pulling away, watching as her smile turned into a sly smirk. You placed your hand back on her thigh, this time moving it straight between her legs. Rubbing lightly, you watched as she bit her lip to stifle a moan that was ready to come out.

Grabbing your wrist to stop you she turned to you, **"Oh honey, you know, you really shouldn't tease me."** you knew she was going to get you back, but you were excited nonetheless. "Two can play at that game."


	2. "Did you dress up just for me?" || Harley Quinn

“Wow, **Did you dress up just for me?** " Harley smiled, playing with the waistband of the skirt your girlfriend, Helena and you picked out for her birthday. You had discussed the idea of Harley fucking you in front of Helena multiple times, and Helena was all for it. Getting off on the fact of someone else pleasuring you made her come harder than anything before, So when Harley’s birthday came up, you thought it was the perfect time to go through with it.

“Yeah, I did. Do you like it?” you smiled shyly, turning to see Helena lean back in the chair she was sitting in. Right hand on the bulge that was created by the strapon she was packing. You knew she wasn’t going to touch you tonight, that it was about what Harley wanted.

“Of course, Princess. But I want you to take everything and lay on the bed with your legs spread. Mommy wants to see that pretty little cunt.” she said, getting up off the bed so she could watch you better. Sliding your skirt off quickly, Harley smirked once she realized you didn't have anything on underneath. "Dirty girl." 

Helping you with your shirt, Harley pulled it off and flung it at Helena. You didn't have to look at her to know she rolled her eyes before kicking the shirt away from her. Unclasping your bra, you tossed it to the floor. Before you could do what she instructed, Harley stopped you. "I've changed my mind. I'm going to get undressed, and the I want you to sit on my lap. Can you do that, baby?"

"I-I can, Harley." you bit your lip, and as she pulled her shirt off, she tsked. 

"Call me 'Mommy'," she smirked, pulling her pants down before stepping out of them. You hadn't realized she was packing until now. "I see you staring, baby. But you're not getting that any time soon. You haven't earned it yet." you pouted, looking over at Helena instinctively, but she shook her head.

Harley sat on the bed so her back was against the headboard, soon patting her lap to signal for you to come over to her. You climbed onto bed before straddling her. She moved her legs apart, helping you to move so you were sitting on one of her thighs. "Helena, she's soaked!" she cooed, running her hands up your body. Harley knew Helena wasn't one for talking, but her eyes were trained on both her and you. 

"You're such a cute little princess, do you want my cock already?" she chuckled, gripping your waist so she could guide you against her thigh. You nodded, unable to form words as she moved one of her hands to your pussy. Rubbing hard circles against your clit, you bucked your hips. 

"Please, Please I do want it. Want you to fuck me while Daddy watches." you gasp, accidentally calling your girlfriend that. You heard Helena hum, watching as Harley wrapped her hand around your throat. 

"Not yet." she smirked, pushing you onto your back. Having you scoot up so your head was toward Helena, Harley got closer to you. "Face down, ass up baby. Gonna eat your pussy." you nodded, getting into the position, your eyes now on your girlfriend as Harley rubbed at your clit. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath as Harley's tongue traced your skin, but she pulled away. "Actually, turn on your back for me? Good girl " 

You looked at Harley as she laid down on her stomach. Placing your thighs on her shoulders, she kissed your clit, chuckling at the small gasp you let out. Kissing your inner thighs, you tried to wiggle away, but she tsked. "Stay still, wouldn't want to punish ya this early." 

You stopped moving, looking at Harley as she pushed a finger into your wet cunt. Fucking in and out of you at a fast pace, she wrapped her lips around your clit. You cried out hoping that she'd give you more than just a single finger. Letting go of your clit, she bit your thigh as she added another finger. You were sure she was a mind reader, but all of your thoughts left you as you grew closer to the edge. 

"You come when I tell you to, understood?" she asked, pulling her fingers out of your pussy. Rubbing the pad of her thumb against your clit, she licked her lips as you let out a whine. "What's the matter, baby?" 

"Need, more." you gasped, watching as she quickly sat up on her knees. 

"Yeah? What do you need, tell me?" Harley purred, looking over at Helena. Your girlfriend got off the chair she was sitting on to grab a bottle of lube for Harley. Petting your hair before walking back to the seat. You wanted her to join, but it was truly up to Harley. 

"I can't wait anymore. I'm going to fuck this pretty pussy of yours," she smirked, gripping the base of the toy. Slapping the tip against your clit once, twice, three times before she continued. "Helena over there told me your favorite thing, so I got this nice toy for you. Tell me, baby girl. What is your favorite thing?"

"I-"

"You?"

"Being stretched," you whispered, as if you were telling a secret in a crowded room. "I love when Daddy stretches me with big t-toys." You watched as Harley's eyes raked up your body, as a big smirk formed 

Harley lubed up her strap, seeing as it was a lot thicker than you were used to - so you were thankful. Squirting some lube onto your pussy, she used the heel of her hand to rub your clit. "Are you happy you're getting what you want, baby? That Mommy's gonna stretch this pretty little cunt, hm?"

"Y-yes, want you to fuck me with your big cock, please?" you whimpered as she slid the tip through your folds. You tried your best to stay still as she continued to tease you with the toy. 

"Since you asked so nicely, baby," she cooed, pushing the toy in at a slow pace. Gripping the base once more as she guided it in, stopping you halfway. "You tell me if it's too much, no matter what, understood? Call out 'red' if you want me to stop."

"I understand." you breathed, closing your eyes as Harley pushed all the way into the hilt. 

When she pulled out, you let out a whimper. The feeling of being empty took over, but Harley was quick pushed back in. Repeating the process not just once, but twice until she figured out what she wanted to do. "You take my cock so well, you were made for it." she moaned, fucking into you at a slow pace.

Pushing your legs up so they were near your head, Harley began to pick up the pace of her movements. You were close, just needed the one thing you need every time. "Please, Daddy. M'need it, please, please, please?" you cried out, and Harley licked her lips. 

"Come for me, for me." she said, snaking a hand down to rub at your clit. 

You cried out as you came, Harley let go of your legs as she fucked you through your orgasm. Holding still to catch her breath, you tried fucking yourself on the toy. "Oh, baby, you gotta be patient. Next round I want Helena to join." she said with a sly smirk.


	3. "Open Your Mouth." || Scarlett Johansson/Reader

"You wanna be a good little girl for me?" Scarlett asked as you got down on your knees for her. She finally had some free time, texting you that you can swing by her office. You hadn't seen her in a full week due to both hers and yours busy schedules, so you were quick to drop what you were doing to see her.

"Yes, Mommy." you breathed, biting your lip as she caressed your cheek. "So good."

"Good girl, because I would hate to have to punish you."

Leaning over the chair, Scarlett opened up her bag. Bringing out your collar that you both loved, she handed it to you so you could put it on. "Do you want Mommy to play with you, Puppy?" she asked, cursing yourself when a whimper escaped past your lips.

"Yes, Mommy, please play with me!"

**"Open your mouth."**

You did as you were told, humming when she slid a finger into your mouth. Firmly telling you to suck, and you did as you were told. Moving your mouth on the digit, you looked up to find Scarlett staring at you with her pupils blown with lust. Pulling her finger out a little, she added another. Pushing your tongue between the two of her fingers, you smiled the best you could when she moaned.

"You're such a good girl for me, I missed you so much." she cooed, pushing a third finger into your mouth. Holding you still with her other hand, she pushed them deeper into your mouth. Humming when you gagged, Scarlett fuck them in and out as she kept eye contact. "You look so much better with my fingers in that slutty little mouth, Pup." you moaned against them as she stuck her shoe out in between your legs.

"If you want to come, you're going to do it on my shoe, humping like the desperate little slut you are."

You knew you were in for a long three hours, but it was worth it.


	4. “Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic.” || Harley Quinn

You sat at one of the tables in the back of the club, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You knew it was a bad idea - taking Harley’s offer for a date, but you were always one for bad ideas. The two of you weren’t in a relationship, just friends with benefits; so when she asked you, it took you by surprise. She was late, and you couldn’t help but watch what was going on with Roman Sionis and a woman who you assumed was Dinah. Your daydream was interrupted by Harley, who sat next to you instead of across from you.

“Hey, puddin’,” she smiled, wrapping her arm around your shoulders. “How are ya?”

You bit your lip, watching as people walked by the two of you. “I-I’m good. You?” you asked, whimpering as she traced circles into your neck with her tongue. Now, you understood why she wanted to come here. 

“I’m good,” she smirked, leaning against you so her left hand could rest on your thigh. “I’ve missed you." 

“Harley,” you warned, but you both knew that you didn’t want her to stop. Slipping her hand into your pants, she pushed your panties to the side as she looked around the club. The two of you loved playing in public, the risk of being caught was something that got you off the most. Thankfully, Harley was all for it.

“Yes, baby?” she asked innocently, slipping her middle finger into your core. You needed more, but you knew she was going to make you wait.

You were never really one to believe in luck, but as Roman spotted the two of you, you knew you were cursed with the bad kind. _“Hello Ladies,”_ he smirked as Harley brought her fingers to your clit. 

“Hiya, Romey. How are ya?” she smiled. You knew she loved messing with him. You zoned out as the two of them continued to talk. Her fingers rubbing roughly against you, it brought you back to the scene in front of you.

“S-sorry, Roman, what did you ask?” you breathed heavily, trying your best to gain composure.

“I was wondering if you’d like to maybe keep me company next week while I make some business deals?” he asked, and you bit your lip. Harley looked at you with a raised eyebrow as if she waited for an answer. 

As you opened your mouth to talk, Harley pushed two fingers to cause you to gasp a “Yes”. Roman clapped, a big smile on his face.

“I’ll have my Little Bird pick you up at seven pm tomorrow. I’ll buy you dinner as well, so come hungry.” he smiled, walking away to meet Zsasz who was walking up to him. 

“Harley!” you whispered yelled, getting up out of your seat. Taking her hand in yours to get her up from the table - you ignored the wet fingers against yours as the two of you made your way to the bathroom.

“Looks like you’ve got ya'self a date with Romey.” she teased, laughing at the glare you sent her. 

Before you could respond, she bent you over one of the sinks. Pulling your pants down to your ankles, she pushed your panties to the side. “You’re so soaked, baby. Why’s that?” she moaned, pushing two fingers into your cunt. 

“Y-you, Mommy,” you gasped, trying to push yourself back on her fingers. Slapping your ass once she realized what you were doing. 

**“Pushing back against my fingers already? How pathetic.”** she tsked, shaking her head as she fucked you harder. “Do you want to come for me? Wanna come for your mommy?”

“Yes, god, yes. Ple-“ you cried out, cutting yourself off as you came. 

Letting you ride out your orgasm, Harley praised you as she watched you through the mirror. You pulled away as you came down from your high, turning yourself around to face her.

"You owe me,” you breathed, pulling her closer. _“Big time.”_

“I’ll make it up to you in any way you’d like, Princess.” she smiled, pushing her come soaked fingers into her own mouth. “Taste so good." 

_"I have a few ideas on how you can make it up to me…”_


End file.
